Arigatou, un!
by momochi mimi'san
Summary: Menceritakan tentang hari yang paling melelahkan sepanjang hidup Deidara. Bahkan saking melelahkannya, ia sampai lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. special fic for Deidara b'day, telat sehari sih. warning inside. RnR?


Warning: OOC, AU, very slight shounen-ai, swt, humornya garing kriuk-kriuk

Special fic for: Deidara belated birthday

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

* * *

**Arigatou, un!**

Tanggal 5 Mei 2010. Pagi hari di sebuah gubuk di pinggiran desa ...

"Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai! Kebakaran! Bangun!" sebuah suara cempreng mengusik pendengaran Deidara.

"Un. Tunggu danna, nyamnyam. Badanku masih banyak sabunnya, un. Humm," igau Deidara.

"Senpaiii! Kebakaraaan!" kali ini Tobi berteriak lebih kencang lagi tepat di telinga Deidara.

"Hng? Kebakaran dimana danna? Suaramu jadi cempreng, mirip Tobi, un." Deidara memeluk bantal gulingnya lebih erat.

"Senpaii! Ini memang Tobi anak baik! Ada kebakaran! Ayo bangun senpaii!" teriak Tobi sambil mengguncang-guncang Deidara.

"Hn? Tobi? Kebakaran apa, un?" Deidara mencoba membuka matanya yang sebenarnya masih ingin tertutup.

"Senpai bodoh! Ada kebakaran di taman belakang!" Tobi menjambak poni Deidara. Mata Deidara langsung terbuka lebar.

"APA?! KEBAKARAN?! TOLOONG! KEBAKARAN, UN!!" Deidara langsung bangun dan panik sambil memegan-megang kepalanya ala ibu-ibu yang anak gadisnya diculik. Ia langsung menarik tangan Tobi keluar dari kamar mereka, gubuk akatsuki sedang sepi. Tidak ada satupun manusia maupun makhluk aneh lainnya yang ada disitu selain mereka. Mereka keluar melewati pintu reyot dan bergegas ke belakang gubuk untuk melihat kebakaran seperti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan yang mereka temukan hanyalah ...

"Apa?" Deidara berjongkok di atas rumput hijau yang masih segar. "Mana kebakarannya, un? Yang ini? Tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebagian rumput kering yang sudah mencoklat.

"Eh? Apinya sudah mati senpai. Tadi ada apinya. Hehe," jelas Tobi polos. Deidara langsung mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Katsu!" Deidara melempar lempungnya ke wajah Tobi, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lempung itu jatuh begitu saja, membuat mereka bengong.

"Kok tidak meledak sih senpai?" tanya Tobi sambil menatap lempung yang tidak berbentuk di atas tanah.

"Pasti Kakuzu membeli lempung palsu yang murahan, un!" geram Deidara. "anggota lain kemana semua, un?"

Tobi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Makhluk bergender ganda itu lalu berjalan menuju gubuknya, ingin melanjutkan mimpi indahnya bersama dannanya.

"Senpai, tunggu!" Tobi dengan sigap menarik lengan Deidara, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa lagi, un?" tanya Deidara malas.

"Ung, senpai kok bau ya?" ujar Tobi jujur sambil mengendus-endus Deidara.

"Tobi! Kurang ajar kau!" Deidara kembali menimpuki Tobi dengan lempung yang tidak bisa meledak.

"Eh, senpai, ajarin Tobi bikin kue dong. Senpai kan cantik dan baik hati. Ajarin ya?" Tobi memasang tampang memelas yuang sayangnya gak kelihatan karena topengnya.

"Aku cantik, un? Masa sih? Aduh jadi malu, un." Deidara menutupi mukanya, tapi sedetik kemudian, "Tobi bodoh, un! Aku ini macho! Tidak cantik!"

"Tobi tidak bodoh, Tobi anak baik senpai!"

o.o

Deidara keluar dari kamar mandi kumuh dengan handuk yang melilit rambutnya. Aroma sabun bayi menguar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan kaus jaring-jaringnya dan celana selutut.

"Senpai harum!" teriak Tobi yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan Deidara sambil mengendus-endus wajah Deidara.

"Tobi nakal, un!" Deidara menampar topeng Tobi sampai tangannya sendiri yang kesakitan.

"Senpai, katanya mau ajarin Tobi bikin kue?"

"Siapa yang bilang, un? Aku tidak bisa bikin kue, un!"

"Tapi kan senpai pernah dapat piala lomba memasak! Senpai baik deh."

"Iya, tapi itu masuk nominasi makanan paling menjijikan, un," ujarnya jujur, "memangnya buat siapa sih, un?"

"Buat orang yang Tobi suka," jawabnya malu-malu. 'Tobi suka sama orang? Bukannya dia sukanya kelinci ya, un?' Deidara membatin.

"Ayo senpaii, jangan bengong." Tobi menarik tangan Deidara menuju ke dapur mereka yang kumuh. Lantainya tidak dikeramik – tentu saja karena Kakuzu yang tidak mau mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli keramik, dinding putihnya yang sudah kusam dan retak. Kulkas satu pintunya terletak di pojokan. Dan lemari bobrok tempat menyimpan peralatan dapur tergantung diatasnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita ngapain senpai?" Tobi duduk di kursi reyot mereka di depan meja makan yang sama reyotnya.

"Ngapain ya, un?" Deidara pasang pose berpikir. "Oh iya! Ambil baskom, un!"

"Siap senpai!" Tobi langsung ngacir ke arah lemari.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Ini senpai!" Tobi menyodorkan sebuah ember berukuran sedang berwarna hijau ke Deidara.

"Oke. Berikutnya, telur, un!"

Tobi kembali berlari ke kulkas untuk mencari telur. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Tobi sudah berlari ke arah Deidara dengan beberapa telur puyuh di tangannya.

"Kenapa telur kecil-kecil begini, un?" Deidara mulai memecahkan telur-telur itu ke dalam ember.

"Tidak ada telur yang besar senpai," jawab Tobi polos.

"Hah, kenapa harus Kakuzu yang menjadi bendahara kita sih, un?" sesal Deidara.

"Wah senpai, telurnya bagus ya," kata Tobi norak dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam ember berisi telur-telur itu lalu mengobok-ngobok isinya.

"Tobi! Jangan jorok, un!" Deidara menarik tangan Tobi keluar dari ember dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Pagi-pagi sudah diganggu makhluk aneh saat sedang tidur, ditinggal anggota lain dan hanya berdua dengan makhluk aneh ini.

"Senpai, tau tidak? Katanya putih telur itu bagus untuk wajah loh," ujar Tobi sambil memoleskan tangannya yang berlumuran putih telur ke wajah mulus Deidara. Dan ...

BUAGH! PRANGG! BRUKK! PLAKK! GEDUBRAK! AWW SAKIT SENPAI! GYAAA! UNN!

"Aduuh senpai kejam," ujar Tobi sambil membetulkan topengnya yang hampir terbuka.

"Kau ini idiot atau autis sih, un?!" tanya Deidara sewot.

"Dua-duanya senpai!" teriak Tobi girang.

"Geez. Sudahlah, un! Aku mau jalan-jalan saja!" Deidara berjalan ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya yang agak kemerahan karena kesal. Kakinya melangkah keluar setelahnya, matanya mendelik sekilas pada makhluk autis plus idiot yang sedang memainkan telur dengan tangannya. Makhluk itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Senpai ngambek ya?" Tobi segera mengeluarkan tangannya dari ember itu.

"Hn."

"Gomenna senpai, Tobi kan cuma bercanda. Hiksu," isaknya penuh penyesalan. "Senpai jangan marah dong. Nanti ca- eh, machonya ilang."

Deidara menghela nafas panjang sepanjang rel kereta api Bandung-Surabaya(?). "Terserahmu saja lah, un."

"Yay! Senpai gak marah kan? Kalau gitu ayo bantu Tobi lagi!" Tobi menarik tangan Deidara dengan tangannya yang masih berlumuran putih telur.

"Haaah~ Mendokusai, un!" (sejak kapan kau mencuri trademark Shikamaru, Deidei?)

Mereka pun kembali memulai ritual mereka. Membuat kue ala Deidara dengan menggunakan resep rahasia Deidara yang ia temukan di dalam kaus kaki Hidan(?) beberapa bulan lalu:

-masukkan 5 butir telur ayam atau bebek ke dalam baskom

-campurkan dengan 2 liter air bekas mencuci beras

-tuang 7 sendok makan garam dan gula

-campurkan dengan 1 kg terigu, aduk sampai rata

-aduk dengan 300 gram mentega

-masukkan sedikit saus tomat dan mayonaise (bener gak sih tulisannya?) secukupnya

-tambahkan kembang segala rupa agar aromanya lebih sedap

-kocok dengan menggunakan mixer, blander juga boleh sih

-tuang adonan ke cetakan kue, lalu masukkan adonan ke dalam oven, tunggu selama 2 jam

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di kertas resep Hidan. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, karena tidak ada telur ayam, telur burung puyuh pun jadi. Begitu menurut mereka. Tak ada baskom, ember pun jadi. Karena miskinnya mereka gak ketulungan, garam dan gula yang tersisa tinggal sekitar 5 sendok – itupun kalau dicampur. Air cucian beras hanya ada kurang lebih 1 liter. Mentega yang mereka punya hanya setengah dari yang dibutuhkan. Saus tomat mereka punya, tapi mayonaise? Tentu saja tidak. Kembang segala rupa, lengkap karena tinggal metik di belakang gubuk. Mixer dan blander tidak ada, jadi mereka terpaksa menggunakan kedua tangan mereka untuk mengocoknya. Dan bodohnya lagi, yang mereka masukkan bukannya terigu, melainkan semen putih.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu 2 jam dengan main kartu, main ular tangga, main monopoli, main gundu, main lompat tali, jambak-jambakan, ngegosip, peluk-pelukan, mandi bareng(?). Iya-iya, 3 aktivitas yang terakhir itu cuma bohongan kok. Terkadang teriakan dan makian Deidara menggema di gubuk itu.

2 jam sudah, oven abal itu berdenting. Deidara dan Tobi – yang sudah berpenampilan acak kadut(?) berlari menghampiri oven dan melihat hasil kerja keras mereka. JENG JENG JENG JENG ~

Asap mengepul dari oven. Kue mereka terlihat pucat dan sedikit hangus. Menggembung dengan tinggi sekitar 50 cm ke atas, dengan bermacam-macam kelopak bunga yang menempel dengan indahnya di atas kue itu. Bentuknya tak karuan, abstrak.

"Bentuknya sangat berseni, un!" ujar Deidara kagum. Ia hendak mencolek kue tersebut, tapi di hentikan oleh Tobi.

"Jangan senpai! Jangan dimakan dulu!"

"Memangnya kenapa, un?"

"Soalnya kue i-" omongan Tobi terputus ka-

DUAARR!!

Gak sopan ih author lagi ngomong dipotong-potong!

"tu mau diberikan orang lain senpai," lanjut Tobi setelah ledakan itu. Ya, kuenya meledak. Dan anehnya, gubuk reyot mereka tidak runtuh. Wajah cantik Deidara hangus, wajah Tobi? Tentu saja tidak, dia kan pakai topeng. Sepertinya itu bukan semen putih, tapi lempung Deidara. Pantas saja tadi lempungnya tidak meledak.

"Uwaaa! Wajah cantikku, un!" teriak Deidara sembari lari-lari gelagapan. Tobi sweatdrop.

"Senpai, tadi katanya tidak cantik?" Tobi mengingatkan.

"Oh iya. Wajah machoku, unn!" Deidara angsung berlari ke kamar mandi, mencuci wajahnya. Dan noda itu pun hilang seketika.

Setelah Deidara mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya untuk hari itu, ia keluar dan melihat Tobi yang sedang murung berjongkok di samping kulkas.

"Tobi, kenapa un? Kok diam? Biasanya jingkrak-jingkrak gaje, un."

"Hiksu, kuenya. Tobi mau kasih ke orang yang Tobi suka. Tapi tapi, kuenya meledak. Hiksu, Tobi kan mau kasih hadiah buat dia. Huweee," isak Tobi. Deidara menatap Tobi dengan tatapan iba, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, nanti beli saja, un," hibur Deidara sambil mengusap kepala Tobi. Wajah Tobi memerah di balik topengnya.

"Yayy! Makasih senpai!" Tobi langsung memeluk senpai kesayangannya.

o.o

"Tobi, kau punya uang kan, un?"

"Punya dong!" Tobi langsung memamerkan uang kertasnya yang bergambar Dora the explorer dengan nominal 100.000.

"Bah! Itu uang mainan bodoh, un!" Deidara yang sewot menjitak kepala Tobi.

"Memang tidak laku ya senpai?"

"Laku, dalam mimpimu, un!"

"Kalau begitu Tobi harus bermimpi dulu dong?"

"Grr! Sudahlah, pakai uangku dulu!"

"Yay! Senpai baik!" teriak Tobi girang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. "Kita naik apa senpai?"

"Naik apa? Tentu saja jalan kaki. Apa? Jalan kaki, un? Merepotkan sekali!"

Mereka berdua keluar dan berjalan kaki di hari yang sedang terik-teriknya. Saat melewati pagar mereka, Deidara melihat sepeda ungu norak dengan keranjang di depannya terparkir di atas pohon.

"Tobi! Ada sepeda, un! Ayo cepat naik, sebelum orangnya melihat kita!" Deidara langsung berlari menaiki sepeda itu disusul dengan Tobi yang naik di belakangnya. Deidara menggoes dengan kencang sampai Tobi hampir jatuh kalau saja ia tidak memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara. Oh, how sweet.

Setelah beberapa meter, seorang pemuda ubanan dengan kaos neckturtle ungu datang dengan membawa ember kecil – yang berisi lem, dan beberapa lembar brosur iklan. Ia mencari-cari sepeda ungunya yang tadi terparkir di bawah pohon, dan menemukannya sedang dikendarai oleh sepasang kekasih autis.

"Wah, dasar anak muda." Pemuda itu geleng-geleng disko, lalu dengan sabar menunggu sepeda itu kembali sambil tidur di bawah pohon.

o.o

"MELATI BEKERI" begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di plang sebuah toko roti. Deidara dan Tobi akhirnya sampai di tempat itu setelah melewati berebagai macam halangan dan rintangan dan jarak yang jauh. Mulai dari dikejar anjing, tertabrak rombongan bebek, hampir diseruduk babi, dan terperosok ke dalam lumpur. Walaupun seperti itu, Tobi tetap bernyanyi riang gembira sepanjang jalan. Silahkan bayangkan penampilan mereka sekarang.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk ke toko itu. Dindingnya bercat cream tanpa hiasan apapun. Hanya ada beberapa piagam penghargaan yang dipajang di dinding. Dengan lemari-lemari kaca tempat para roti dan kue bersemayam di setiap sisinya. Serta sebuah kulkas dengan pintu kaca yang memampangkan minuman-minuman soda.

"Silahkan," sapa si penyambut toko yang senantiasa berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mengenakan seragam berwarna coklat dengan name tag bertulisan 'Shizune' dan foto dirinya terpampang di atasnya. Saat masuk ke toko itu, hal yang pertama mereka pikirkan adalah "Wah ademnya". (kebiasaan norak author)

Mata Tobi langsung tertuju pada sebuah kue yang duduk manis di atas nampan. Kue itu berlatar oranye dengan krim kue menghiasi pinggirannya. Beberapa permen warna-warni ikut meramaikan kue itu. Dan hiasan berbentuk kelinci besar yang berdiri di atasnya.

Mata Tobi berbinar-binar melihat kue itu. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berjongkok di depan kaca itu dan menempelkan topengnya kesitu.

"Yang itu harganya enam puluh tujuh ribu lima ratus empat puluh tiga rupiah," kata si pelayan toko yang lain dengan name tag 'Hinata' sambil tersenyum.

"Tobi mau ini!" teriak Tobi riang.

"Wha?! Tobi, itu mahal, un! Cari yang lain saja!"

Tobi menggelengkan kepalanya sampai copot(?). "Tobi mau yang ini senpai, ya ya ya?"

Deidara mengecek isi dompetnya dan hanya menemukan selembar uang seratus ribu rupiah. Dengan berat hati, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas itu lalu memberikannya pada Tobi. Makhluk bertopeng lolipop itu langsung jingkrak-jingkrak di tempat. Entah kenapa, rasanya hari ini Deidara baik sekali pada Tobi.

"Bayarnya di kasir ya," ujar si pelayan toko lagi. Pelayan toko yang lain, yang berdiri di balik lemari kaca itu mengambilkan kue yang Tobi pilih dan membungkusnya. Deidara menuntun Tobi ke arah kasir. Sang kasir bertampang cool dengan rambut pantat ayam sedang asik mengupil di balik mejanya. Ia menerima kue dari si pelayan toko yang membungkus kue itu dan menyerahkannya pada Tobi.

"Enam puluh tujuh ribu lima ratus empat puluh tiga rupiah," ujarnya masih sambil mengupil. Tobi menyerahkan selembar uangnya dan menerima kembalian. Mereka lalu berjalan keluar dari toko itu.

"Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali," kata si pelayan toko yang bernama Shizune itu.

o.o

Tobi dan Deidara sudah sampai di gubuk tua mereka saat matahari hampir terbenam. Kali ini sudah tidak ada halangan dan rintangan lagi. Hanya saja, mereka ditilang polisi karena tidak memakai helm. Gak deh, author becanda. Mana ada orang naik sepeda pakai helm? (author dilemparin helm)

"Waaa! Sepedakuu! Kau kembali!" jerit si pemuda ubanan si pemilik sepeda.

"E-eh? I-ini se-sepeda-mu? Maaf ya, ta-tadi kami pinjam se-sebentar un. Hehe," ujar Deidara tergagap.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku maklum kok," pemuda itu meliriik ke gubuk mereka.

"Wah! Kakek baik ya!" girang Tobi.

"Hei! Aku ini masih muda tahu!" sewot si pemuda itu. "Jangan panggil kakek! Panggil aku Suigetsu."

"Oke kakek Suigetsu!" ujar Tobi dan diiringi jitakkan dari kedua orang di dekatnya.

"Maafkan temanku ya, otaknya memang punya sedikit gangguan," kata Deidara dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Wah? Yang benar? Aku jadi tambah prihatin nih," sahut pemuda itu. "Sudah sore, aku puang dulu ya. Jaa~"

"Hei! Terima kasih banyak ya sepedanya, un!" teriak Deidara saat pemuda itu sudah menggoes sepedanya jauh ke depan. 'Untung dia tidak marah. Baik sekali orang itu,' batin Deidara.

o.o

"Tobi, emang orang yang kau suka itu siapa sih, un?" tanya Deidara ketika mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu. Hari sudah cukup gelap sekarang.

"Orang yang Tobi suka," bisik Tobi, ia tengok kanan tengok kiri seperti orang mau menyebrang. Saat sudah aman, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Deidara, "ra-ha-si-a senpai."

"Tobi pelit sekali, un!" Deidara membuang mukanya sebal.

"Iya deh senpai, Tobi kasih tau," Tobi malahan pergi ke dapur, dan kembali dengan kue tadi di tangannya. "Ini buat senpai."

"Maksudmu apa, un?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Deidara-senpai!" ujar Tobi girang. Ia menaikkan topengnya sedikit sampai bibirnya terlihat, lalu mengecup pipi Deidara. Kemudian menutup wajahnya lagi. Jelas saja itu membuat Deidara tersentak kaget.

"Tobi!" Deidara memegang pipinya. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang Tobi lakukan.

"Hehe." Tobi memegang bagian belakang kepalanya. "Senpai lupa ya kalo hari ini ulang tahun?"

"Iya, un! Aku benar-benar lupa! Arigatou, un!" wajah Deidara memerah. "Jadi, orang yang kau suka siapa, un?"

"Orang yang Tobi suka, Deidara-senpai," ucapnya jujur sambil memainkan jari ala Nobita.

"Aku ini laki-laki, un!"

"Tapi senpai cantik." Kalau saja Tobi tidak pakai topeng, wajahnya sudah bersemu tidak karuan sekarang.

TSIIIIING~ DUARR! PLETOK-PLETOK-PLETOK (ini ceritanya suara kembang api.)

"Siapa yang main kembang api sih, un?" Deidara keluar dari gubuk mereka dibuntuti Tobi.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU DEIDARA!!" teriak semua anggota akatsuki yang ternyata sudah sampai di depan gubuk mereka secara kompak. Mata Deidara berbinar melihat pemandangan di langit. Air matanya tak tertahankan lagi.

"Aku terharu, un. Tidak ku sangka kalian ingat ulang tahunku yang aku sendiri lupa," ujar Deidara sambil menghapus air matanya. Kembang api masih berpeletokan ria di atas sana.

"Semoga ini berseni, kalau tidak, sayang sekali uang yang sudah kita buang," pasti semua sudah tahu ini siapa.

Kembang api yang terakhir, muncul tulisan besar "OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU DEIDARA"

"Ini baru berseni. Arigatou, un!" semua anggota akatsuki berpelukan dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

**OWARI**

**A/N: ;hoeh**

**tadinya kepengen publish kemaren, tapi karena gak keburu jadinya malah sekarang. gomenna telat sehari (_._)**

**masalah ending, saya tau, ini tuh kaga jee banget giman gituh. abis buru-buru pengen sekolah, udah gitu diliatin otouto terus *curcol***

**gomen bia masih ada typo dan ketidakjelasan cerita *bungkuk2 sampe nyusruk*  
**

**adakah yang sudi mereview fic swt ini? *shark(?) eyes***


End file.
